


Daily Life of Chaldea, Singularity 4

by DevilMayCrye



Series: Daily Life of Chaldea - Incineration of Humanity & Epic of Remnant [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMayCrye/pseuds/DevilMayCrye
Summary: As Fate/Grand Order has shown us, we all know what Ritsuka 'Gudao/Gudako' Fujimaru, Mash Kyrielight and the servants who join them during their mission get up to during the Singularities......but what is life like for the Staff of Chaldea, and the numerous Heroic Spirits who don't end up joining their Master during the Singularities? What do the Heroes of Humanity do while on standby, unable to fight for the sake of Humanity?Welcome, to the Daily Life of Chaldea.Singularity 4 is set during Londinium, and right up until E Pluribus Unum





	1. Pure Lily

"You poor thing." Medea whispered to herself, while she watched her Master explore the new singularity, and saw the newest Servant to meet her Master.

A young maiden infatuated with a golden-haired 'Hero'.  
_What is it with Golden haired heroes being utter scum? Atleast the World's Oldest Bully had a redeemable aspect or two._

How young she was, when that monster had stolen her heart with the power of a Goddess and caused her to bring ruin to her beloved Colchis.

How innocent she had been, when she had joined that Crew of upstarts on the Argo.  
She had made her peace with Atalante, and she atleast the pitiable mess that Heracles had become.

But she would never forgive him.  
He, who had convinced a Goddess to enable his vile plan.  
He, who had taken control of her mind.  
He, who had not even the decency to pretend to love her.  
He, who hadn't told his crew of what he had done, and was eager to convince them she had been a young love-struck waif.  
He, who had used her to kill her own beloved brother.  
He, who gladly used her to to keep his throne despite apparently being disgusted in her methods.  
He, who had still refused to even consider loving her after all he had put her through for the sake of his own pride.  
He, who abandoned her for another woman and created a family with.  
He, whose death had earned her the legend of the Witch of Betrayal, which was the worst thing he had done to her, tainting her for the rest of her life.

So she watched her Master experience her sordid past, and took comfort that this version of her would never have to personally experience the lifetime of pain she had gone through.

.........atleast, that was what she had thought, until she saw what her young self was planning.  
And Medea revelled in it. While she pitied that her Master was caught up in the scheme, it was cathartic watching her young self get the revenge she had always craved while still being bound by the perverse adoration she had of the cretin.  
A single tear rolled down Medea's fae cheek, tracing a path from her sad eyes to the bittersweet smile that now formed on her face.  
Inspired by her young self's scheming, Medea headed towards Da Vinci's workshop, Rulebreaker in hand.  
_Let's deny that bastard some more._


	2. The Labyrinth Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stheno is curious as what what her Other Self has gotten up to lately.
> 
> ......why is she spending so much time with a male Servant?

_Oh my, what has my other self gotten into now?_  
The eldest of the Gorgon sisters, Stheno , once known as the 'ideal woman' to the people who worshipped her, watched her 'younger sister' Euryale from the shadows, as Euryale patiently waited on a nearby bench as if expecting someone.

Unlike Medusa, she allowed her other self total freedom (beyond making sure that She herself was always involved), since it was always more amusing to allow She Who Was Essentially A Mirror Of Herself to roam as she pleased.

But her beloved Euryale hadn't told her of what she had planned for today, and she had seemed to disappear for hours at a time.  
The closest she had ever come to finding Her Other Self during these times was when she walked past the large Asteiros.  
Since it had been obvious she wasn't nearby, she assumed the greek anti-hero just had a similar wave length to her and her sisters.  
She was confused when, after teasing the great beast with her Charm-filled smile, he had kept lumbering on. Not quite ignoring her, since the towering man was known as a gentle and polite giant, but not giving her the attention The Smile of the Stheno always gave her from males who were interested in the female form.

And speaking of the towering devil, here he came, slowly rounding the corner, before speeding up upon sighting Her Other Self.

She wasn't sure what her Other Self was thinking.  
While this large beast wasn't as threatening as their younger Sister had once become, he still towered over most of the staff and Servants, essentially dwarfing her Other Self.

He had stopped upon closing in on her Other Half, but oddly enough he bent down and lowered himself to look her in the eyes.  
Stheno got as close as she dared, knowing her Presence Concealment allowed her the edge on her Other Self normally peerless observation skills.

".....again.......today?" The beast asked haltingly, but kindly.  
Unlike most men, who only gazed at their perfect forms, he was easily looking her in the eyes.

"It would definitely please me, my dear Asterios." The Stheno's Other Self whispered sweetly.  
Both smiled, before the hulking giant shifted, turning his back on her Other Self, before slowly standing and walking back the way he came, her Other Self no longer in sight.

_My my. This is new. Wherever did she go?_ Stheno mused, still feeling her Other Self near the giant, but not being able to find her.  
_I should follow him, and see if I can figure out this new trick my Other Self has discovered._  
Stheno swiftly followed the giant man who felt like her beloved Other Self, making sure to stick to her classes strengths.

Besides, if this new disappearing act was easily repeatable, Stheno wanted to talk to her Other Self about using it more, since nothing would make their lives better than both of them being able to sneak up on their youngest sister.

\----------------

The large servant was now resting his head on one of the windows overseeing the raging blizzard outside, seeming to enjoy the cool sensation of the glass.

_Where did my Other Self disappear to?_  
This distraction had been amusing at first, but the conundrum of where her sister was despite _knowing_ she was with the large servant was starting to fray at her nerves.  
She quietly stalked up to the servant known as Asterios, before quietly clearing her throat.

Asterios looked around, and upon seeing the small Divine Spirit, he knelt down on to his knees to look her in the eyes, much to Stheno's shock.  
_So its not just my Other Self he treats like this....._

"......join......sister?" He asked.

_Join her?_  
"Oh, and what would that entail?" she replied sweetly, turning her Charm on fully, seeing how this male would react.

She watched as the Charm hit him in full force, but his eyes never wavered from her own.

As swiftly as she had enthralled him, she dropped the charm. She needed to know what he was like without the effects of Charm colouring it.

The big lug shook himself, apparently unsure of what had happened and dismissing it, before answering her.  
".......riding......inside.......hair." He stated, before turning half way, bringing his large volumes of hair closer to her, before parting them and showing the sleeping beauty of her Other Self.

Stheno couldn't help but smile.  
_How very clever, as expected of you, my Sister._

"......you......join?" The large servant turned back to her, a kind smile on his face.

"Is it okay for me to?" Not often she was so thrown by what was happening that she would actually ask permission instead of just taking what was offered.

Asterios turned his back towards her, and opened his hair to show a spot where she could be close to her Other Self, without disturbing her.

"Well, if you insist. It would be rude of a Goddess like me to refuse such comfort." Stheno joined her sister in the large Servants hair, before Asterios once again began to explore the labyrinth that was Chaldea, his slow but steady steps lulling the ideal woman to sleep.


	3. Mash gets First Dibs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unofficial meeting is called, for everyone but Mash and Ritsuka.

"Listen up, everyone. This is an important meeting." said not-Da Vinci, masquerade mask failing to hide the identity of the Servant in charge.

The Medical Doctor's coat also gave away the identity of the masked man sheepishly standing by not-Da Vinci, backing up his second in command.

"Yo Doc, whats the point of this?" Francis Drake called out, purposefully ignoring the attempts at disguises.  
She was happy to play charades when out drinking and messing around, but this had been described as a serious meeting in the memo, yet here was both of the people in charge acting like fools.  
_This could cause a serious break down in command, which isn't something Chaldea can afford, given the types we have here._

"I have no idea who your talking to! Anyway, I'm here on behalf of both Directors to set the down the law on having relationship with Ritsuka." Not-Da Vinci bluntly stated, suddenly gaining the attention of every Servant in the room.

_Ah._  
While most of the Servants weren't as outright thirsty as some of the Berserkers, there had always been an unspoken rule that who ever got to Master first, decided the rest.  
......which probably explained why their Master rarely rested while here in Chaldea, often out on missions or daily resource missions.  
Servants needed some sort of relationship with their Master, and it seemed some servants wanted something very carnal.

That also explained the the poor attempts at a disguise.  
It was unethical for someone in charge to make rules about relationships for a singular person, despite the unique circumstances they were in.

"So, here's the law, punishable by denial of mana: No one gets to be intimate with Ritsuka until Mash has had a proper relationship with them." Not-Da Vinci stated.

"Eh?" collectively roared back at her, the confusion and lowkey anger very apparent.

"But they are My Beloved. How dar-" Kiyohime started, quickly changing into her flame-wreathed Lamia form, before being quickly cut off by Not-Da Vinci.

"So you think Mash doesn't deserve nice things?" Not-Da Vinci shot back.  
"The person who did everything to ensure you had a place that suited your needs, who helped ensure the Cafeteria had atleast one comfort item for you, who has done nothing but help and support everyone here?"

Kiyohime faltered, her blue flames sputtering. "Well, no, b-"

"So you think that she shouldn't pursue a relationship with the only person she's met who didn't help create her?" Came the quiet voice of the Masked Man in the Medical Coat, supporting Not-Da Vinci in what little way he could.  
"I have it on great authority that no one Chaldea Staff member who has been here since her creation, or can easily access her files, will ever attempt a relationship with her. She deserves what little sense of normalcy we can give her."

Kiyohime backed down, changing back into her kimono form, slumping into her chair.  
It seemed the guilt of Mash's unfair creation and life was weighing on most of them, and the few who were indifferent knew not to say anything.

Which was exactly why Drake had to challenge this.  
She wasn't against the idea, per se. She adored Mash, and it was clear Ritsuka adored her right back.  
But, as a pirate, she felt obligated to call out such a flagrant abuse of authority.  
"Yo Acting Director, why are we being punished for your fuck ups? Ain't this abusing your power?"

".....yes." The Masked Man didn't even try to deny it.

"To be quite frank, this is the only chance she might have." Not-Da Vinci stated, the energy she had displayed earlier now more subdued.  
"So long as we stop Lev Lainur's plan, you all will have plenty of chances. Wheras Mash only has this life."

"And its not like we are saying 'No relationship ever'. We're just saying 'Let them have a fling without pressure from you all' for the time being." The Masked Man added, seeing discontent starting to ripple through the crowd.

"How long are we expected to wait?" Came the Irish brogue of Fergus.  
_Of course that lust-fueled idiot is the first to ask the exact limited._ Drake groaned inwardly.  
But, the question did need to be asked in some form, since some of them needed either a time frame, or atleast an end date.

"Until they're comfortable enough to tell us. That's fair, right?" The Masked Man asked the crowd, Not-Da Vinci nodding her head in support of that decision.

Lots of indistinct murmuring followed, as the other Heroic Spirits discussed the idea.

"Oh, but feel free to still act really friendly. We're not saying don't plant the seeds of something. We just want Mash's to sprout first."

Most of the murmuring died down, the only outliers being the more possessive individuals.  
"Fine. I'm not happy that I have to share, but my Beloved can also be Mash's Beloved." Kiyohime pouted unhappily.

"So, we all in agreement?" Not-Da Vinci asked, getting an approving response back.

Taking off their masks, Da Vinci and Dr Roman took their proper places at the head of the meeting.  
"Now, on to official business."

============================

"Should we tell them?" Mash asked, as Ritsuka led her away from the Moonlit meeting room, fingers entwined.

"Or we could have a few more months of exclusivity, before we finally have to accept that we can't be monogamous." Ritsuka was currently in the middle of transitioning their male form to their female form. Since Bodymorphing Magecraft was their only Magecraft skill, they liked to practice while back in Chaldea.

Wasn't really practical when in the Singularities, since it was a slower type of Magecraft. But Mash adored both forms her Senpai chose.  
The black-growing-into-red shaggy hair was a favourite, the blue eyes of the male forming becoming green then shifting into yellow was always so gorgeous to witness between singularities.

"Then I think I will be selfish, and ask that we keep this quiet a little longer." A furious blush spread across her pale features.  
She wasn't prone to asking for things, and if she did, it was always for things that benefited all involved.  
But this was selfish. Selfish in a way that denied others, in a way she didn't feel comfortable with.  
But she wanted Senpai exclusively, atleast for a little while longer.

_I don't have as long, compared to the others, or even Senpai. I will accept how un--_

"Of course. Our little secret." With a conspiratorial wink, and a loving squeeze of their entwined fingers, Ritsuka dragged their partner off and away from the meeting.


End file.
